Think About It
by you've got me
Summary: Aaron needs to man up and share his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the character's/show. If i did, do you think Jackson would be dead?_

_It's rubbish i know, but it's a first attempt and they always say 'practice makes perfect'._

* * *

><p>Jackson was upset. No. Jackson was more than upset. He was at breaking point. He'd just had another row with Aaron, only this time it was him that had stormed out. He was sick of it. Sick of him. Aaron. Always putting his reputation before his boyfriend. He wanted out. It was just his luck that he was completely in love with the mechanic. <em>'Always the wrong ones'<em> he thought to himself.

Aaron was confused. Where had that come from? He couldn't even remember how the argument had started. He knew it was his fault. _'It's always my fault'_ he thought to himself.

Aaron knows why he keeps doing this. Why he's pushing Jackson away. He's doing it because he's scared. Scared to reveal his true feelings.

Aaron stood rooted to the spot. Staring at the door Jackson had just walked out of. His mind in serious overdrive. The thought of Jackson never coming back entered his mind and this scared Aaron. This scared Aaron more than the thought of having to share his feelings. He contemplated his situation for a minute. He had two choices. 'Let Jackson go' or 'finally let him in'. He knew the consequences for both actions. The choice was simple.

Jackson was sat on one of the benches outside the woolpack. He'd never stormed out before. It just wasn't him. Once he'd left smithy, he hadn't really known what to do. He'd just known at the time that he needed space. But now, sat alone outside the pub, his anger had dissipated. All that was left was sadness. He wanted Aaron, he wanted Aaron so badly. With that thought, the man himself appeared. A slightly nervous look on his face.

**"Jackson.."** He started, but before he could finish Jackson was out of his seat and walking past him.

**"Forget it Aaron, I don't want to hear it."**

**"Jackson please.."** Aaron begged. Grabbing Jackson's arm as he passed, halting his journey.

**"Aaron please, let me go."** Jackson asked, knowing he didn't have the strength to pull away himself.

**"No Jackson, don't you get it? I can't let you go. Ever."**

Jackson couldn't hold back the tears any longer. **"Don't, please Aaron, d-don't."**

**"But I mean it Jackson. Look at me.."** Until this point Jackson had been looking at the floor but upon hearing Aaron's request lifted his eyes to Aaron's face.

The emotion displayed there nearly floored him.

Aaron swallowed. It really was now or never. He took a steadying breath and said **"I love you."**

* * *

><p><em>Please review? Good or bad. I don't bite.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the character's/show. Jackson would not be dead if i did. Aarson would live on._

_Thank you for the reviews, i appreciate them and have taken all that was said on board._

_Another little bit for you. Haven't really read through it, if there's mistakes i appologise._

_i'm a newbie._

* * *

><p>Jackson was sat on Aaron's bed at Smithy. He was waiting for Aaron, who was currently occupying the shower. They were going out that night and if Jackson was honest, he wasn't entirely sure what to think about the situation.<p>

It's been a week since Aaron finally opened up to Jackson. A week since Aaron uttered those 3 words. Looking back Jackson has to laugh. The shock he'd felt when he heard them. He remembers standing there staring at Aaron, his mouth doing a perfect fish impression. He could see how apprehensive Aaron was, watching his every move and he had snapped out of his daze pretty quick. As realisation had dawned on him that this was in fact happening and that he hadn't been hit by a rather blunt object, he remembers asking Aaron to repeat himself. That had not come easily. Aaron wasn't impressed with having to say it again, positive that Jackson was only trying to make a fool out of him. That the builder could never feel the same way. Oh how the tables had turned when Jackson had said them back. Aaron had looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head but by that point Jackson was so overwhelmed by happiness that he had pulled Aaron into a kiss, knowing no one was around to see them but not caring if there was.

The week following had been a strange one. If Jackson was honest, he really didn't believe things would change between himself and Aaron but apparently the mechanic had other ideas. It was nothing major, just small things. Small things that made a huge difference. Usually when he and Aaron ventured out, they would keep their distance, Aaron never one for PDAs. But in the last week Aaron had made an effort. Brushing his leg against Jackson's as they sat in the woolpack, letting their fingers brush as they walked and even keeping his hand on Jackson's lower back as they ordered from the café in the mornings. That's what leads them to this point in time. Jackson had gotten a phone call earlier that day. His mates wanting a night out in bar west. Jackson of course said yes and when he'd told Aaron about it ,the younger man had knocked the wind out of his sails by asking if he could tag along. It was a well known fact that Aaron couldn't stand his friends. He had however promised Jackson that he would play nice and Jackson had agreed.

Aaron was in the bathroom. He'd had he shower and was currently fastening up his jeans. He was wearing all of Jackson's favourite things. He was out to impress tonight. Aaron was also thinking about the week before. Most specifically Jackson saying that he loved him. He was having a hard time believing it. What was there to love about him? He was damned if he new but apparently Jackson did. Tonight was about making Jackson happy. Aaron knew that Jackson's friends didn't like him _(hell the feeling was mutual!)_ but he did know that Jackson wished they would at least be civil to one another. And that, Aaron was sure he could do.

**"Ready?"** Aaron asked, stepping into the room.

**"Course!"** Jackson replied.

His breath caught as he stood up. Aaron looked gorgeous. Literally drop dead gorgeous. He couldn't help but steal a quick kiss on the way past.

The taxi ride was filled with chatter. Both boys trying to suppress their nerves. Jackson's nerves of how Aaron was going to behave. Aaron's nerves of being the perfect boyfriend for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are more than welcome? Good or bad. How can you learn without construstive critisism. I'd give you some flying saucers if i had some. promise.<em>


End file.
